youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
FaZe Clan
FaZe Clan Is the number one Call of Duty clan on YouTube. The leaders of FaZe Clan are: Temperrr, Banks, Apex and Rain. FaZe Clan have over 3 million subscribers and over 389 million video views total. They also have around 65 members total. They are sponsored by the gaming controller brand Scuf Gaming and the best energy drink brand G-Fuel/Gamma. The Clan also happens to have a total of five editors to edit all the videos for the clan members. They also see to have an irrational superiority complex. They are also a meme in MLG. Other Channels: FaZe Fitness FaZe Sensei along with FaZe JzpR and FaZe Censor launched FaZe Fitness on May 16th 2014, a channel to help break stereotypes, and prove that you can still be fit and play games. CS:GO Competitive Team FaZe launched their CS:GO team on January the 20th 2016, with members rain, fox, jkaem, RobbaN (Coach) and zbM (Manager). Members: (2016) FaZe Leaders: FaZe Temperrr /iiTeMpeR | @FaZeTemperrr | @fazetemperrr FaZe Banks /BanksHasBank | @Banks | @banks FaZe Apex /bananafone34 | @FaZeApex | @apex FaZe Rain /TrickShotting | @FaZe_Rain | @nordan FAZE STAFF: FaZe CBass /HitMarkah | @FaZeCBass | @cbassfaze Red Formula /akaFormula | @Red_Formula FaZe Directors: FaZe Fakie /TehScope | @FaZeFakie | @fakiehasgame FaZe Apex /bananafone34 | @FaZeApex | @apex FaZe Teeqo /TeeqoJakob | @TeeqoJakob | @fazeteeqo FaZe Jinx /EAJinx | @FaZeJinx | @eajinx FaZe HugZ /Egosftw1495 | @FaZeHugZ | @fazehugz FaZe Spratt /Sprattyyy | @Spratt | @spratt FaZe PryZee /PryZeeV2 | @FaZePryZee | @fazepryzeeofficial FaZe Swan /TehSwanny | @FaZeSwan | @imfazeswan FaZe Rain /TrickShotting | @FaZe_Rain | @nordan FaZe Rug /oRugrat | @FaZeRug | @rugfaze FaZe Linkzy /Linkzyboiii | @FaZeLinkzy FaZe Adapt /AHDAPTING | @FaZeAdapt | @thefazeadapt FaZe Carl /RexxisBack | @FaZe_Caarl | @carl_faze FaZe Kay /Khattrisha | @FaZeKay | @fazekay FaZe Bloo /itsGrat | @FaZeBloo | @fazebloo FaZe Jev /poketLWEWT | @FaZeJev | @mrjeverson FaZe Censor /CENSAT1ON | @FaZe_Censor | @faze_censor FaZe Dirty /imCurtiz | @FaZeDirty | @fazedirty FaZe Agony /AgonyVII | @Agony | @keiran_faze | @faze_agony FaZe Kitty /Kittyxhd | @FaZe_Kitty FaZe Grizz /zzirGrizz | @XBLzzirGrizz FaZe Kampy /kampyvids | @FaZe_Kampy FaZe Blaziken /Blazifyy | @FaZeBlaziken | @blazifyy FaZe Replays /ReplayILY | @Replays | @replaays FaZe Hazz /Hazzible | @FaZeHazz | @hazzible FaZe Mojo /MojoOnPC | @MojoOnPC FaZe Editors: FaZe Barker /BarkerTH | @FaZeBarker FaZe Ninja /PkmNinja | @PkmNinja | @pkmninja FaZe Pride /PridesVirtues | @FaZe_Pride FaZe Jebasu /mighty1551 | @FaZeJebasu FaZe PenG /PenGious | @FaZe_PenG FaZe CoD Pro: FaZe Enable /EnableIan | @enable | @enablefaze FaZe ZooMa /PapaZooMaa | @ZooMaa | @fazetommyy FaZe Clayster /Clayster | @Clayster | @clayster FaZe Attach /DillonAttach | @Attach | @faze_attach FaZe CSGO Pro: FaZe kioShiMa @kiocsgoo FaZe Aizy @FaZe_aizy FaZe Fox @FaZe_foxCS FaZe Jkaem @FaZe_jkaem FaZe Rain @FaZe_rainCS FaZe Fitness: FaZe Sensei /FaZeSensei | @FaZe_Sensei | @fazesensei FaZe JzpR: /JzpRFitness | @JzpRFitness | @jzprfitness FaZe Studio: FaZe Nikan /NikoDzn | @FaZeNikan | @fazenikan FaZe Ali /KINGofJOOStv | @FaZeAli | @arcmorgan_ FaZe Coan /y0CoaN | @FaZeCoan | @fazecoan FaZe Zaibot /Zaibxt | @FaZeZaibot FaZe JPEX /xApexPred |@JPEXco | @JPEXco FaZe Reyes @FaZeReyess FaZe Magic @itsMagicHere FaZe ScottC @FaZeScottC_ | @scottcdesign FaZe MDC @MattyDeCesare | @mattydecesare FaZe Nano /NanoVFX | @FaZeNanoVFX Music Relations: FaZe Force /Forceisdown | @Force | @fazeforce Videographer: FaZe Esca /PlayTheGameFilms | @JustinEscalona | @justinescalona Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers